rose peddles of blood
by rikuzqueenkeybladewielder
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya tossed and turned in her sleep thinging about all the things that had happened to her,to her past,present,and most importantly to herself.my first fic. no flames please
1. haunting memories

disclaimer - ok so I don't own anybody big.... deal.... oh yes it is, is a big deal(cry cry cry) happy now?

haunting memories

Kaoru Kamiya was tossing and turning in her sleep in bed wispering long forgotten word that shouldn't have been spoken. (A/N no it's not cussing).

She was dreaming , dreaming of her past and also Lenn. Lenn, whom was known to be her best friend, mysteriously vanised on her therteenth birthday.

But why was she thinking of someone who was thought to be dead now that Kaoru was twenty five years old (A/N I'm trying to make her as young as possable because Iam certain that she isn't nineteen or eighteen).

Even if Lenn was alive she would go to HIM again.

HIM was a young handsome young man known as Zeek or the person whom was vanished because of hishelpful duties.

kaoru was remembering her parents and how when she was about four years old she moved to a clan known as the human slayers.

Zeek was known also to be in this clan but was kicked out only because he sold wepons to their enemys which were of course humans.

He was only twelve years old when this had happend and when he left he took Lenns heart with him.

She remembered when Lenn was almost kicked out of the clan for trying to see Zeek.

Koru even remembered the words Lenn's father had said.

fllashback

'what do you think you were doing Lenn you could have almost gotten killed if those beasts had ever found you!'

'what would you think, that if you find Zeek we would welcome him with open arms?'

'dad this isn't right why do we have to harm these humans ,they didn't do anything and nethier did Zeek!'

'Lenn control yourself child you are so young and don't understand these simple essence of war now do you?'

Thier was a scilence upon the to of them (a/n kaoru was hidding in the bushes )

' kaoru haven't you learned any manners ,that it isn't polite to evesdrop on someone? well?'

' I..I'm sorry I'll go home now'

'hold on Kaoru how much of me and my pathitic daughter's conversation did you truely hear?'

' Lenn lokked at the ground and clenched her teeth and fists while listining to her father scream at Kaoru.

'You are the absolute worst d- That's enough!'

Lenn cut in screaming

"You have no right to talk to anyone like that I don't need you anymore!'

and with that she sliced her father in half and ran into the forest .

end of flashback

"No Lenn don't stop wait Lenn"!

Kaoru cried in her sleep so loud that she herd running fot steps to her which belonged to Kenshin Himura

He slid open her door .

"Miss Kaoru are you alright Miss Kaoru!"

Kaoru jerked up with beads of sweat on her head

'was it all just a dream? she thought or some thing more?

well that's the very first chap. tell me howz it is ok and I promise the other chapter won't be boring like this one and you'll get to find out what Kaoru is ,who Lenn is ,where Zeek is, and why is thier somthing red on the back of Kaoru's kimono? comin up soon


	2. mesterious poweres?

disclaimer-soo sarry that I haven't updated in a long time. been kinda busy with school and all. Im also going over seas for a while and i'll be back in 05 bu ti'll try to get as much done as possible hope you like this new chapter

Haunting secrets

'' miss Kaoru, Miss Kaoru please Miss Kaoru tell me whats wrong".

Kaoru snaped back to reality with beads of sweat still hanging on her head.

"Kenshin, don't worry Kenshin I'm fine now really".

Kenshin waas looking at her with wide eyes like if he had just ween a gost.

" But what about all the scraming and the shouting and who's Lenn!"

Kaoru's bangs covered her eyes and she put her head slightly downward.

Kenshin somehow understood that she was fine and came to the conclusion that it was all a very bad dream.

After a long silence Kenshin got his act together and broke the scilence.

"If your really alright miss Kaoru then I must get back to my room itf taht is alright with you after all taht has happened."

Kaoru nodded and soon Kenshin left to his own room.

in the morning 

Kaoru woke up exactly one hour after the commotion had happened. It was exactly five o'clock a.m. and al the sleep that Kaoru had had vanshied and now consintrating on taht strange dream that she had.

'what was that crazy dream that I had..... could my powers have come back to me?'

After long waited years are they actully strong enough?

"oh good morning Miss Kaoru" , said a very familair voice.

" Oh hi Kenshin ".

"aren't you going to come and eat breakfast you can eat with me if you like ".

"Yes that would be fine."

' I really do think that my powers are returning but for now I have to keep an eye on myself.'

end of chap. 2!

sorry I htought I was going to put all thiose things in the second chap. but I kinda ran out of room so i promise that I'll

put al those things in on the third chapter. bye


End file.
